I Love You But I Can't
by princesscrownvampire
Summary: This is about two boys named Barney and Jewlie and their struggle.
1. Chapter 1

I Love You But I Can't

**Hi, guys! This is my second fanfiction and this is based on real life! :D So please follow it. Stuff is going to happen ;) The names are Barney and Jewlie. Both are boys. Let's start!**

Chapter 1-

Barney looked at Jewlie as he was writing down the social studies notes. He would tell him during math. Definetly.

Barney was a 13 year old boy with jet black hair and tanned skin. Jewlie was also 13 with his black hair cut short, and very pale skin.

The time seemed to go very slowly as Barney looked at the clock, counting down the minutes. "Barney?"

"Huh?" Barney was so busy daydreaming that he wasn't listening to the lesson.

"Read what's on the board, please." The social studies teacher ordered.

"Ok." Barney said. He read the quote that made no sense to him whatsoever and then twiddled his thumbs. As the time started slowly creeping he began to feel nervous. What if what they did have was gone forever? What did they have anyway?

Finally, math came. They all went upstairs and Barney sat at the seat he traded with Reynolds a few days ago, just to be near him. Jewlie opened up his math notebook and started to write the problem already set up on the board. Barney lightly tapped his hand and waited for Jewlie to lift up his head.

While he knew nobody was listening, he whispered to Jewlie, "Jewlie, we both know that we have... some kind of connection between us. Everytime I'm around you... I-I get butterflies. I thought that maybe, you would accept the love I'm giving to you and we finally accept it."

Jewlie had an unreadable expression on his face. Was it a look of total disgust, confusion, or joy? His pale face turned deep red and he looked at Barney straight in the eye and smiled slyly. "I accept. Barney, I'm so glad you asked me so I didn't have to ask you first."

Barney couldn't believe it. He finally told him. It was finally official. "But... we can't... _tell _anyone."

Jewlie hada look of sadness and confusion, "Why not?"

"We'd be outcasts, nobody would look at me the same." Barney said. "I don't like attention."

"I know you don't..." Jewlie said, his face still a blush. Barney touched Jewlie's thigh romantically and went back to his work, with a blush across his face that rarely occured, and a smile on his face.

**There you go! This was actually a daydream I had about these two people. Sort of like how Twilight was made. Could this be the new Twilight?! LOL! But seriously, thanks to the girl who inspired me to put this up. New chapter tomorrow! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I Love You But I Can't

**Hey guys! So we are back with another chapter of I Love You But I Can't! I am going to upload these everyday because this is going to be a very interesting story ;). So let's get back to Barney and Jewlie!**

Chapter 2-

It had been a week since Barney and Jewlie started dating. They knew an ice cream parlor that nobody they knew went to. They went to one of the booths next to the window and sat across from each other. They met each other's eyes and smiled and blushed. They were both happy that this relationship was working out.

Just then, two girls, Arianna and Annabel, were walking near the ice cream parlor. Arianna was Jewlie's twin sister, with his pale skin, brown eyes, and medium brown hair up to the middle of her back with blue highlights. Annabel was Barney's rival. They hated each other and Arianna hated him too. Annabel had a little tanner skin then Arianna but not by much, with blue eyes, and long blonde hair in a smooth but tight braid.

Arianna, who was wearing a creme colored blouse and a black skirt with black tights with creme colored boots, and Annabel, who was wearing a hot pink dress up to her knee and black sandals, were walking past the ice cream window when they saw Barney and Jewlie eating ice cream. Annabel giggled.

"What's so funny?" Arianna asked.

"Nothing... It's just that they look like a good couple." Annabel took out her iPod and took a picture. "Blackmail. Never gets old."

"Yeah, they sort of do, but dont be mean to my bro!" Arianna said jokingly.

Annabel laughed. "Yeah, Jewlie is cool. Barney is the devil." She made a glare at Barney when they realized they were gone. "Where'd they go?"

"They must have finished." Arianna said.

"But they had a full bowl of icecream!"

"Boys are pigs," Arianna explained. "You should know since you have two older brothers."

"Yeah..." Annabel said.

Meanwhile, Barney and Jewlie ran out the back entrance of the ice cream parlor. "Do you thnk they saw us?" Barney said worriedly.

"Nah." Jewlie said. "They were too busy talking about shoes and makeup."

Barney laughed at his date. "But why were they right where we were at the window? It's a big window. I'm worried."

"What was Arianna even doing here anyway?" Jewlie asked less to Barney and more to himself. "She never comes this way."

"Yeah, and what was she doing with _her_?" Barney said coldly. "Annabel is so annoying."

"Annabel is not so bad. She's been to my house before to meet up with Arianna. She's nice to me. I don't know what happened with you two. You know, Arianna doesn't like you either."

Barney made a face. "Annabel corrupted her."

"No," Jewlie said. "The first time you came over he said, and I quote exactly, I don''t like that boy. He is going to be the corruption of our society and the reason for the apocalypse."

"Wasn't we all eight when I first came to your house?" Barney asked.

"Exactly." Jewlie said.

**Ok guys! This chapter wasn't so dramatic I was just introducing some new characters but... it was kind of funny... right? Right?... Ok... So right now Arianna and Annabel may seem unimportant characters but they are going to play a big role in this later and Oh my god I've been typing this chapter for half an hour already so bye! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I Love You But I Can't

**Hey! It's you! This is gonna be an exciting chapter! :D Enjoy!**

Chapter 3-

Barney and Jewlie were sitting in Jewlie's bedroom. "This is very awkward." Jewlie said.

"Well we're always in each other's bedroom when we go to each others houses. We can't stop now otherwise people will suspect..." Barney trailed off as Jewlie threw himself at Barney in a full on make out session.

Meanwhile, the doorbell rang and Arianna went to get it. "Hi, Annabel!" she said.

"Hey," Annabel said. "So, you ready for our SLEEPOVER?!"

"Yeah!" Arianna said excitedly, then remembered something. "Aw! I forgot the snacks... But i know a place where we can get them." she said mysteriously.

"The store?" Annabel asked, clearly worried because Arianna had the craziest of plans.

"Nope." She smiled. "Jewlie always has a stash of junk in his room. I'm gonna pick out a movie, can you go and ask him?

"Ugh," Annabel said "Fiiiiiine." Annabel went up the stairs and saw that the door was not locked and decided not to knock, she opened it and just saw a glimpse of Barney but didn't see anything else and she ran away.

"Oh my god!" Jewlie said worriedly.

"We left the door open all this time and anybody could have come in and saw us?!" Barney screamed, mad at himself.

"It's a good thing nobody did, but what was that creaking noise, like the door opened by someone?" Jewlie said.

"Probably the wind." Barney said.

As Jewlie closed the door, not locking it yet, Barney went up to Jewlie and surprised tackled him. "You tryin' to escape me boy?" Barney smiled.

"Never." Jewlie said and they started to make out on the floor.

Annabel ran to Arianna's room screaming. "BARNEY IS HERE?!"

"He is?" Arianna started thinking. "I thought I heard the doorbell before... I just figured it was my imagination. Nevermind Barney, we still need snacks."

"How can Jewlie be friends with _Barney?!_ He's so full of himself and Jewlie is so humble!" Annabel said angrily.

"Annabel? Have you noticed that Jewlie is acting... different? More... I don't know, I can't explain it." Arianna said, worried about her brother.

"I don't know, all I've seen of Jewlie is when he's with Barney." Annabel said

"That's the thing. I don't know I guess I miss him." Arianna said, not satisfied with that answer.

"Aww." Annabel said elbowing her. "You miss your bwother?" She said in a babyish voice.

"Cut it out. _I'll _ go get the snacks." Arianna said going to Jewlie's room. She opened the door and saw Jewlie and Barney tackling each other and she had a wtf expression like this: 0_o.

Jewlie got off of Barney almost jumping."What do _you_ want?!" Jewlie almost screamed with a blush across his face.

"Well first what the hell were you doing with Barney?!"

"We were tackling each other." Barney said in his "I'm so smart and I'm right all the time" voice. "It's what boys do."

Arianna rolled her eyes secretly. "Anyway, Jewlie, do you have any snacks I could borrow?"

Jewlie literally _threw _the bag of junk to Arianna. "Now leave!"

"Alright, alright!" Arianna left the room as fast as she could thinking: _that's what I mean. Like Barney is rubbing off on him or something! _She ran to her room and told Annabel what happened.

"Barney and Jewlie tackling each other?! You should have taken a picture!" Annabel said.

Arianna looked at Annabel with an "Are you serious?" face. Then she hit Annabel playfully.

"Hey!" Annabel said. "Oh, can I take a shower in your bathroom? I couldn't this morning. My twin brothers take more time doing their hair then I do!"

"Ok." Arianna said.

In the middle of Annabel's shower, Barney had to go to the bathroom. Since the bathroom had no lock, he went in and Annabel had no curtain in the shower. She was in the water covering her breasts and _lower _places. She saw Barney and screamed and started throwing anything she could find at him.

Barney left the bathroom and closed the door. His heart was racing and he had a blush across his face. He never saw a girl naked before. Even though he didn't see anything _personal, _it still counted, right? He decided to get a slip of paper and write a message to Annabel.

Annabel looked at the note that said "_Don't tell Jewlie." _ In Annabel's fury, she ripped the note in tiny little pieces and threw it in the trash.


	4. Chapter 4

I Love You But I Can't

**Hey guys! This is kind of a sad, dramatic episode but I think you'll like it anyway. **

Annabel and Arianna continued their sleepover until Annabel realized that she dropped her necklace when she ran away from Jewlie's room. This necklace was a regular chain with a pink seashell in the middle and inside was a tiny pink pearl. The necklace was very special since her mother gave it to her. Her mother had said, "You are turning into a woman now, Bella. (Her mother's nickname for Annabel) And you deserve this." She had held out the necklace to her. "It's very important you don't because it's been passed down from generation to generation."

Annabel needed that necklace so, without complaint, she went down the corridor to Jewlie's room. She knocked on the door and Jewlie opened it. "Oh, hi Annabel." Annabel could tell Barney had a scowl on his face, but she didn't care.

"I think I left my necklace here." she said.

"Oh," Jewlie said. "Ok go look for it."  
On the floor she saw it, and she picked it up and then looked at Barney and all the fury she had inside of her because she saw her almost naked, she walked up to him and slapped him so hard that it left a mark, and then walked away.

"What the hell?" Jewlie said.

"Ow." Barney said.

"What was that for?" Jewlie asked Barney.

"Nothing."

This made Jewlie very suspicious, but he had something on his chest that he just had to get out. "Why don't we ever go anywhere?"

"..."

"I wanna show our love to the world!" Jewlie said.

"We can't. You know..." Barney trailed off, as Jewlie interupted him.

"No, I don't know. Get the fuck out of my house!"

"Wha..." Barney said on the verge of tears.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

"Fine!" Barney ran out crying.

Little did they know that Arianna was listening to every word. Her mouth was open in shock. "_I wanna show our love to the world!" _He had said. Could this be why he was acting so strangely? Was he having a love affair with Barney? She couldn't be sure until she had proof. Arianna went back to her room and told Annabel she had to go to the store for a few minutes.

"What store?" Annabel said.

"The corner store." Arianna said.

"Oh, well hurry."

"I'll try." Arianna ran out the door and rang Barney's apartment doorbell, but nobody answered, but she knew another way. She climbed the fire escape and went into Barney's room, where he was lying on his bed and didn't notice her. "Hey!"

Barney turned around to see Arianna. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Just listen here, bitch." Arianna said. "You hurt my brother and I hurt you." She pulled him from his collar and held him close to her face. "I don't know what's going on, but you better go apoligize to my brother or it's not gonna be pretty."

"What are you going to do, fatass?" Barney said coldly.

Arianna had had enough. All the vacations at her uncle's gym in Chicago had finally payed off. She threw him into the wall and punched him, probably going to be a black eye later. She kicked his private parts and spit in his face. "Apoligize to him, or you're going to end up a lot worse then this. And you better not tell anyone this was me." She went back down the fire escape and Barney started to think.

He really did love Jewlie. He loved how everytime that they were seperated for a few minutes, he would always come back behind him to say something. He loved his laugh, his blush, his lips. It couldn't just end like this... could it?

For the next few days, Annabel wasn't at school. One day, Barney saw Annabel at the bus stop at night, wearing black clothes, which she sometimes wears, and crying. He went to sit next to her, but then she ran away.

The first day when she was back at school, her older twin brothers picked her up. Barney, knowing that her father always picks her up, went up to her and asked "Why isn't your father picking you up?"

Annabel started to cry and hugged her brothers. The brothers gave Barney dirty looks and walked away. "It was just a question." Barney said rudely.

"Her parents died." Arianna said coldly.

Barney jumped back. He hadn't even looked at Arianna since she gave him the black eye which was still there. Then what Arianna said started to sink in. "They did?!" Barney said.

"Yes. On the day when she came over, she got a call from Michael, one of her brothers, saying that their parents were in a car crash and they were at the hospital. Later in the night, her father was gone. He was too badly hurt to be saved. Her mother was in a coma, but the next day her heart just... stopped."

"Oh... I didn't know..." Barney stopped his sentence as Arianna ran away.


	5. Chapter 5

I Love You But I Can't

**Hi guys! We last left off when Barney and Jewlie broke up! Oh, no! Will they get back together or will they call it quits for good?! Let's find out! :D**

Chapter 5-

Arianna was cleaning her room and making space. Her parents had finally convinced Michael and Kyle, Annabel's older twin brothers, had finaly decided to let Annabel stay here while they go to California to go to college. Annabel didn't want to leave her hometown just yet.

It took a while, almost a whole week, but they finally made an agreement that Annabel could stay in Arianna's house.

Then, as Arianna had just finished making her room seem big enough for two people, the doorbell rang. Arianna rushed downstairs and opened it excitingly and saw Annabel with a little suitcase in her hand. _Thank goodness. _Arianna thought.

Just then, she saw a moving truck come in and Arianna's mouth dropped open but before Annabel could see she quickly closed it. "Um... that's a lot of stuff..." Arianna said nervously.

"Well, I get homesick." Annabel said. "I really shouldn't have moved here on a Monday morning, huh?"

"No, it's fine!" Arianna said. "My parents will take care of your stuff but right now we gotta get to school." She locked the door and they were off.

Meanwhile, Barney was at school already. It has been the worst feeling in the world not to feel the tug of Jewlie holding onto his bookbag while going up the stairs, not to hear him laugh about almost anything, not to look at his beautiful eyes. They were deep pools of brown, but you could almost see the tiny little flecks of gold inside and maybe even a little purple. And his lips. The way they always curled up into a smile, the rosy pinkness that was Jewlie.

All the other kids streamed into the classroom, including Jewlie. Social studies would be starting in 15 minutes, 6 seconds, 49 nano seconds. 5 seconds, 4 seconds, 3 seconds...

At lunch, where the kids could go to lunch wherever they pleased, Barney had a surge of adrenaline. He had an idea. A crazy idea he was sure he would never have the courage to do again. Just then, as if fate,Jewlie came up to him. "I'm sorry, Barney. I overreacted that day."

Barney looked into Jewlie's face and then pushed him against the wall and flat out made out with Jewlie. Barney's spine started to tingle, and it sent shivers from his neck to his toes. He could somehow _feel _that Jewlie was smiling and he couldn't help but smile too. His heart was racing and he was feeling a little light headed. The butterflies in his stomach was nauseating, but he enjoyed it. He could almost tell that Jewlie was putting him under a spell, like he was a fish, he was being reeled in. Nothing else in the world mattered, and nobody was alive in the world, only those two.

Nobody else was outside watching. Just then, Annabel and Arianna walked outside. Annabel screamed and fainted and that's when Barney and Jewlie stopped kissing. Arianna, stood frozen to her spot, with a disturbing look on her face that no one knew what type of emotion it was supposed tomean except for Jewlie. It was a look of realization, and approval.

**Ok guys! So... there ya go! Ya... Hehehehhehe**


	6. Chapter 6

I Love You But I Can't

**Helloooooo everybody! What, I can't change my intro a little? ...Ok... Let's just get on with it. **

Chapter 6-

Jewlie walked up to Arianna with a blush on his face. "You knew." He said/

"How'd you figure that out?" Arianna said casually.

"Because I'm your brother," Jewlie said. "Now you and Annabel have to _promise _not tell anyone, ok?"

"I won't... but I don't really know about Annabel..."

"Well you have to make her, Air."

Arianna rolled her eyes. "Fine, but I do think that you two are a good couple." Arianna said smiling at Barney.

Barney scowled at her. Great, just what they needed, the spoiled brat and Jewlie's annoying twin sister knowing about them. Barney wasn't so sure that they could keep their secret.

Just then, Annabel started to get up. Arianna grabbed her knowing when she fully woke up she would run away. Annabel opened her eys and saw Barney and Jewlie and she suddenly remembered what happened. She started to struggle. "Let go of me!"

"Not until you promise to keep their secret." Arianna said.

"Why should I?" Annabel said coldly.

"Please, Annabel." Barney said. "Do it for Jewlie."

Annabel was shocked. She never heard Barney beg before, especially not to her.

"Alright, alright. I promise I'll keep the secret." Annabel said reluctantly.

Afterschool, Barney, Jewlie, Arianna, and Annabel went to the pool. Jewlie and Arianna didn't know how to swim, but Annabel and Barney did. The whole afternoon they spent swimming, until Arianna and Jewlie could swim to the other side of the pool.

The next day, at school, everything seemed normal. When Barney and Jewlie were going down the steps,someone pushed Jewlie and they fell down the stairs and landed on top of each other. The boy who pushed them laughed and took a picture. "Look who's going on the front page of the school newspaper!" and left.

**Sorry this was so short guys, but tommorow is gonna be a good one! ... If I can figure out what I'm going to do. Alright, see ya tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter 7

I Love You But I Can't

**Hi everyone! My friend just creeped me out right now so... time for some freakin epic awesome long chapter!**

Chapter 7-

Barney and Jewlie got up and looked at each other with scared expressions for about a minute.

"We have to find the girls." Jewlie said.

Barney and Jewlie ran. Barney went to find Arianna and Jewlie went to find Annabel. Finally, in the hallway Barney found Arianna and Annabel together. "Arianna! Arianna!"

Arianna turned around and saw Barney running towards them. "Wait Annabel." Arianna said.

"Arianna! Tyrone took a picture of me and Barney and Jewlie and we were on top of each other."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Annabel shreiked. "WHAT THE FUDGE WERE YOU DOING?! WERE YOU TWO NAKED, TOO!?"

"No. Tyrone pushed us and took a picture." Barney said making a face at Annabel.

"Mm hm." Annabel said.

"Oh my god." Arianna said. "Tyrone is on the school paper. What should we do?"

"We have to get the picture back."

2 hours later:

Jewlie, Barney, Arianna, and Annabel were in four corners of the newspaper officein the school. "Attention everyone!" Annabel said through a megaphone with her hoodie up so nobody would recognize her. "There is a lot of tapioca pudding in the cafeteria!"

Everyone in the newspaper room got up and started trampeling Annabel. "Ow!" Annabel said after they were all gone. "Next time let Barney do it!"

"Those people really love tapioca pudding." Barney said smiling evily at Annabel.

Annabel almost punched Barney but Jewlie held her back. Annabel started punching Jewlie instead. "Let go of me! You piece of sh-"

Jewlie put his hand over her mouth and Annabel bit him. "Ow!"

"Let's just get the picture!" Arianna screamed. The gang looked through maybe hundreds of piles of pictures but couldn't find it. Then, the people came back and trampeled Annabel again.

"Ahhhhh! What the hell?!" Annabel screamed.

"Let's just go," Jewlie said. "We aren't going to find it."

The next day, the article was out. The front page was with Barney and Jewlie. The teacher found Tyrone and suspended him, but people already saw the article and kept calling them gay. Jewlie knew what he had to do. He went up to Barney and slapped the hell out of him! "DONT YOU DARE TOUCH ME AGAIN, FAGGOT!" And he walked away.

**Doesn't it seem like Barney is always getting beaten up? Oh well. See you tomorrow. I'll be waiting. Goodbye.**


	8. Chapter 8

I Love You But I Can't

**Ello Friends! What? I wanted to do a British accent for this chapter. Ok, ok fine!**

Chapter 8-

The next morning, Arianna woke up and saw that dresses and brushes were everywhere. _These aren't mine. Who made this mess?!_

Just then, Annabel came in with a big smile on her face and had on a white, poofy fairytale like dress. "What do you think?" Annbel said twirling around and around.

"I think you're nuts if you're going to school like that." Arianna said while going into her closet.

Annabel laughed. "It's not for school! I actually have a date tonight."

Arianna fell onto the floor. The news was way too alarming. _Annabell on a date?!_

Annabel laughed at Arianna and ruffled her hair as she headed into the kitchen.

All day, Arianna tried to get who's she dating out of her, but she wouldn't budge. Arianna did not like not knowing things, and not knowing Annabel's secret boyfriend was killing her.

"Is he in our class?" she asked.

"Maybe." Annabel said casually.

"Come on!" Arianna whined.

After school, Barney and Jewlie were fighting, and everyone was there. And at night, Jewlie snuck out and went up the fire escape to Barney's bedroom window. They made out on his bed. They didn't take their clothes off, even though they really wanted to. Perhaps one day...

"So..." Arianna said. "Getting ready for your date?"

"Uh huh." Annabel said, putting her clothes out about to put them on in the bathroom.

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Then it'll be less magical. When I'm ready, I'll tell you."

The next day, Arianna was looking at Annabel very closely for some hints about who Annabel's secret boyfriend could be. In class, Barney switched seats with Jason and sat next to Annabel. And Arianna has heard that Barney and Jewlie have been fighting a lot. She saw that when Annabel dropped a pencil, both Annabel and Barney went to pick it up. Could it be that... Annabel's secret boyfriend was Barney!?


	9. Chapter 9

I Love You But I Can't

**Hey guys! Next chapter is going to be EPIC! But for right now let's start!**

Chapter 9-

Annabel and Barney picked up the pencil together and bumped heads. They laughed nervously and Annabel touched her head and Barney's head. Something was going on.

After class, Arianna went up to Annabel and Barney and said to Annabel "Is _he _your secret boyfriend?!"

"WHAT!?" Annabel and Barney said at the same time.

"Are you crazy?!" Annabel said.

Barney whispered in Arianna's ear. "Didn't Jewlie tell you? The fights were fake. He comes to my house at night."

"...Oh..." Arianna felt a blush spread across her face. She felt so stupid. "I gotta go now!" And she ran to her next class.

That night, when Jewlie was sneaking up into Barney's bedroom, he heard sobs. Jewlie climbed up very quickly into Barney's bedroom and he saw Barney crying on his bed. "Barney!" Jewlie cried and he ran to him. He never saw Barney cry before. He didn't like it. He felt his heart breaking.

Barney showed Jewlie a hat. Jewlie recognized that hat. It was a hat his grandmother had given to him. He saw that it was ripped and teared. "Oh, Barney." His voice was soft and his heart broke a second time.

"My... hat..." Barney said in between sobs. "My grandmother... is never going to come back... and... this was the only thing left..."

"Don't worry!" Jewlie said. He sat down on Barney's bed and put his hand on top of Barney's hand. "We can fix it."

Barney looked up at Jewlie with hopeful eyes. His grandmother had died of breast cancer. The hat was pink for the cancer sign.

Barney and Jewlie spent hours taping and twiddling with the hat that Jewlie had to call his mother saying he was staying over at Barney's house. When they were finally done, the hat with tape everywhere, it was 2 am. Jewlie wasn't used to going to bed this late, so when he was waiting for Barney to come out of the bathroom to change into his pajamas, he was asleep on the floor, hugging a box.

Barney laughed at the sight of Jewlie because he had never seen Jewlie so vulnerable before. Jewlie was too heavy for Barney to carry him into bed, so he changed the box Jewlie was holding for a pillow pet and he went into bed.

At school the next day, Jewlie noticed Barney putting his head down on the desk for most of his classes and he barely ate anything at lunch. "Is something on your mind?" Jewlie asked him.

"No," Barney replied. "It's probably because we went to bed late last night." Barney said.

"Yeah, that's true." Jewlie said.

By last period, Barney had been in the boys' bathroom for about an hour already. The period was almost over when Barney came back, with his face a little flushed.

"Barney, where have you been?" The science teacher asked him.

Barney went up to her and whispered, "I was throwing up, my stomach is bothering me."

"Oh," the teacher said. "Well the school day is almost over so hang in there."

Barney didn't want to tell Jewlie he was sick because he didn't want him to worry. "What happened? You don't look so good." He said.

Of course. Jewlie knew exactly what's going on with Barney all the time. "I'm fine. I just had to do some errands for the principal."

"Oh," Jewlie said. He went back to his science work.

When Jewlie came that night, he had found that Barney's bedroom was empty but his bathroom light was on. "Barney?"

He found Barney throwing up in the toilet. "Barney! I knew something was wrong with you! What happened? Are you sick!?"

Barney didn't answer Jewlie and he kept throwing up. Then he looked up at Jewlie with watery eyes. "I didn't want you to... see me like this."

"It's ok." Jewlie said, as Barney started throwing up again. Jewlie wanted to spend the whole night with Barney to nurse him back to health but sleeping at Barney's house two nights in a row would be too suspicious, so he just stayed there until he had to leave at 8.

Barney didn't mind Jewlie leaving, because he didn't like to seem weak, but some part of him didn't want him to go.


	10. Chapter 10

I Love You But I Can't

**Hey guys I am SO sorry about chapter 9 and believe me, I was spending most of my day trying to get it up yesterday! But no matter! To stay on schedule (cuz I like schedules) I shall put TWO chapters up today! I put up chapter 9 today and now I'm doing chapter 10! Yay!**

Chapter 10 (The Turning Point)-

Barney had finally got over his stomach virus by the end of the week. Every day afterschool, not caring of what anybody thought because Barney comes first, he stayed with him until 8 at night. "He is so good to me..." Barney said to himself one night.

Barney was looking through his email when he found the thing that he's been waiting for for about 5 months. The email that could change his life forever. The email read:

"Dear Mr. Barney Castwell,

You are one of the 5 selected students attending the Austrailian Math and Science school in Melbourne, Austrailia. You shall be here on May 12, 2013."

May 11?! But that was 3 days from now. 2 because it's almost time for bed. Barney's hands started sweating and it was just one of those times when he would get a panic attack. He started breathing heavily and shaking. Then his heart started beating so fast and he couldn't breathe. He felt like he was underwater, drowning, when his oxygen tank was all used up. He felt like he was dying. His chest was burning, like a wildfire was just traveling up his chest. He was starting to feel dizzy and light headed, and he felt like throwing up even though his stomach virus was gone. Then he told himself, _It's going to be ok! _Then he snapped back to reality.

How was he going to tell Jewlie?! He couldn't tell the love of his life that he was moving thousands and thousands of miles away! But, if he didn't tell him, then Jewlie would think something had happened to him.

The next day, Barney went up to Jewlie and said, "Jewlie... I have to tell you something very important."

Jewlie heard the seriousness in his voice and felt scared. "Yes?"

Barney took a big breath. "I- I'm moving."

"Again? For a few months?" Jewlie asked.

"No... Jewlie, I got accepted."

Barney had told Jewlie about the program, but he forgot all about it. "Oh... That... That's wonderful. I- I'm happy for you."

Barney could see the sadness in Jewlie's eyes. "No you're not. Now, why don't you sleepover at my house. I'm going in 2 days."

"2 days?! Wow... um... yeah. I'll come today. I'll come as soon as I can!"

After school, Jewlie rushed to his house to get his pajamas and things and Arianna saw him. "What are you doing?" Arianna said.

"Not now," Jewlie said and went to the bathroom. He sneezed. That's not good, he never sneezed. He checked the thermometer in the cabinet. He put it in his mouth and waited for the beep. 100.3!? Oh, no. He must have got it from Barney, but his stomach seemed fine.

_This is my last night to sleepover at Barney's house. I'm not gonna let a little cold stand in my way._

Then he thought about it. It was his last night to sleepover at Barney's house. He could feel tears stinging his eyes, but he let them fall. He held them in when Barney was around. But now nothing could stop him. He cried until he decided he must go to Barney's house. He grabbed his bag of stuff and ran to Barney's house.

This time he didn't have to go from the fire escape, since they would hang out in the living room too. Barney opened the door. "Hi," Barney said.

"Hi, " Jewlie said in a hoarse voice. Whoa, it wasn't like this a few minutes ago...

Barney thought Jewlie had a cold. "You alright, man?"

"Course," Jewlie said in a hoarse voice again and he cleared his throat.

"Ok, well come in."

Jewlie stepped inside the house. "You wanna play on the XBOX?" Barney asked.

"Yeah." Jewlie said hoarsely.

Barney and Jewlie played on the XBOX and then before they knew it, it was 3 am.

"Wow," Jewlie said clearing his throat. "I guess... it''s time for us to go to bed." Jewlie said.

"No." Barney said. "We're going to have a no sleeping contest! You have to lay on the bed and not all asleep."

"You're on!" Jewlie said. In the weekend, Jewlie had no problem not sleeping. But his cold was more powerful than his competitiveness and sleep took over. Barney could hear his lover breathing weirdly, like when you're sick. Barney smiled and got a marker and wrote "I'm stupit" on his cheek and smiled and went back to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

I Love You But I Can't

Chapter 11-

Jewlie woke up the next morning with a bad cough, so Barney decided to make some honey tea to make him feel better. "Thanks." Jewlie said hoarsely. After his tea he went to the bathroom and found "I'm stupit." written on his cheek.

"Barney did you write this?" Jewlie said.

"You lost the sleeping contest, I had to do something." Barney said. "And hey your voice is a little better already!"

"I was sick. That's not fair." Jewlie said with a fake pout.

Barney went up to him and whispered, "I'm sorry sweet prince." And kissed him on the cheek.

Then it hit Jewlie, Barney was leaving tomorrow. No more kisses, no more touches. His eyes started to fill up with tears and he wept on Barney's shoulder. "Now, now none of that." Barney said trying to put on a brave face for Jewlie. "We can't spend our last day together crying!"

Jewlie looked up at Barney and cleared his throat. "You're right. We can't!" He said. "We could- we could go to the old amusement park we always used to go to!"

"Yeah! And there would be hardly any lines because everybody forgot about it!"

Barney and Jewlie got dressed and went to the amusement park. Barney was right- there were hardly any lines. First, Barney and Jewlie got cotton candy. Then, after they ate it they went on a bunch of scary rides that they were too scared to go to as kids. They got some hot dogs and then they sat down at their favorite park.

"I'm gonna miss this place..." Barney said in a sad voice.

"Yeah. It's not going to be the same without you here with me." Jewlie was about to cry again, but fought it for Barney's sake. Barney left to pack and Jewlie didn't want to stick around to see that.

As Barney started packing he let his tears fall. This was a big oppurtunity and his parents would never let him stay. Even if it was for Jewlie. Barney cried because he loved Jewlie and didn't want to leave him. Then Barney thought about it. He had never told Jewlie that he loved him. He couldn't go now. Before he left that morning he would.

He texted Jewlie to meet him at his house BEFORE 7 am. And Jewlie replied back with an "ok".

That next morning, it was 7:15 and Jewlie still didn't show up yet.

"We have to go, Barney!" his dad called.

At 8 am Jewlie's alarm clock rang and he woke up and screamed. He didn't have much time until Barney had his flight. Just half an hour. He drove to the airport with lots of traffic and by the time he got there it was 8:45 and he could see Barney's plane taking off.

Barney cried angry tears. At himself and at Jewlie. Why hadn't he told Jewlie he loved him before? He would have but he just thought it was obvious. He cried that Jewlie hadn't showed up on time. He cried for the conversation they had at the sleepover.

Flashback:

"So Jewlie..." Barney said. "When I move... are we going to break up?"

"... I think we should. It'll be too painful if we're still together." Jewlie said.

"I guess you're right. But we can still web chat."

"You're right," Jewlie said in his hoarse voice, his face brightening up a little bit."

Present:

Jewlie was wrong. It still hurt even if they weren't together. If it didn't hurt then why was his heart feeling broken? Why did he feel guilty that he never got to say his last goodbye? Why did it hurt that he couldn't touch Jewlie again. There was no where else he rather be in the world right now then with the love of his life. The reason that he's still alive, Jewlie.

**Wow very heartbreaking! I cried while typing this! I get really into the character when I'm typing this. ;_;. See you tomorrow goodbye!**


	12. Chapter 12

I Love You But I Can't

**Last chapter was a dealbreaker ;_; but on to the story!**

Chapter 12-

Two days later, Barney called Jewlie on a web chat. Jewlie literally threw himself to his computer and acepted the call. "Hey, man."

"Jewlie! I'm so sorry I didn't call you any of these days but when I got on the plane it almost took me a whole day to..."

Jewlie's mind started to drift off while looking at Barney's face on the screen. _Even though we can see each other, we're thousands of miles apart. I can't even touch you, the ocean and land is in the way. Why did you have to move away from me? WHY WHY!? _

"JEWLIE!" Barney called.

"What?" Jewlie said. "I'm sorry I think I kind of zoned out."

"You think?! I've been calling your name for the past two minutes. I was about to disconnect. I've never seen you zone out _that_ much before. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. It's just my cold that's all. I'm not thinking straight."

"Oh," Barney said believing the answer. "Your voice is getting better!"

"Yep. But I get really tired sometimes." Jewlie said.

"Oh, maybe you should go lie down."

"No, no. I'm fine. I can still talk."

They talked for about an hour until Barney had to go sign up for something for the school. "Hey, you coming over for my birthday?"

"Oh right, that's 4 days from now.

"Yep." Jewlie said.

"I am definetly coming!" Barney said. "I can't miss you turning 14!"

Jewlie's heart skipped a beat. _He's actually coming for me._

"See ya." Barney said, and they disconnected.

Jewlie smiled for a second to himself. _Barney's coming in just 4 days. I'll be able to touch him again and actually kiss his sweet lips again. _

Arianna and Annabel felt really bad for Jewlie, so they tryed cheering him up with a song, a dance, and even telling him some things that only girls are supposed to know, but it didn't seem like Barney moving affected him at all.

"Do you think he turned straight?" Annabel said.

"I don't know. He was devastated for two days straight. He wouldn't even come out of his room to eat."

"That's why he looks so skinny."

"Well why does he seem like he's zoning out now and smiling to himself?" Arianna said, worried about her twin brother.

During those moments when Jewlie zoned out, all he was thinking was, _Just 4 more days, and he'll come._


	13. Chapter 13

I Love You But I Can't

Chapter 13-

The day before Jewlie and Arianna's birthday, Barney called Jewlie on the phone.

"Hey, Barney. Are you at the airport already?" He said.

Barney sighed. "Jewlie, I'm not going to be able to make it. I'm really sorry. The principal won't let me go out of the country until next week unless it's a family emergency. I am so so sorry Jewlie."

Jewlie started to cry silent tears so Barney couldn't hear him. "FINE!" Jewlie slammed the phone and ran out of the house.

At midnight, Arianna hadn't heard from Jewlie in hours. She decided to go look for him. Her and Annabel split up to find him.

They didn't know that just a few minutes ago, Jewlie was in Barney's old bedroom, Barney's parents out on vacation. Jewlie felt such a pain in his chest thinking, _he chose that school over me. If he loved me so much he would've never sent for the program in the first place. _Jewlie looked in Barney's medicine cabinet, seeing all types of pills and taking two of each.

_This will ease the pain._

Jewlie took all the pills. The whole world turned into mirror images, then 3s, then 4s, until the room looked like a kaleidoscope image. Jewlie felt the pain in his chest worsen, and then his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he went unconcious right on Barney's old bed.

The first place Arianna went to his Barney's apartment. Jewlie left the extra key he had to the apartment in his room. She called for him. "Jewlie? Jewlie?" She went to te kitchen and saw all the pill bottles opened. She gasped and went to Barney's bedroom, where she found Jewlie's unmoving body. She checked his breath. He didn't breathe and Arianna started to panic, then he finally took a breath. He took a breath once in forever and Arianna called the police and they took Jewlie to the hospital.

Later, the doctors said there's a chance that he might not make it. Arianna cried in the bathtroom with Annabel comforting her. "Annabel. I have to go to Austrailia."

Annabel looked at her like she was crazy. "You can't." she said.

"Cover for me." And Arianna ran out of the hospital to the airport.

A day later, Arianna arrived in Austrailia and asked someone for directions. She went on foot and she knocked on the front door of the school hard.

"Hello," the headmaster said.

"I want to speak with Barney Castwell please."

A few minutes in the office she was led to Barney's dorm and stormed in. "Barney." she said in a cold voice.

"Arianna?!" Barney said.

Arianna smashed him into the wall and held his collar. "I don't know what you've done to my brother but you better tell me right now."

"I- I didn't do anything! I just said I couldn't come to his birthday."

"Did you tell him you would?"

"Yes, but..."

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! My brother is an emotional wreck and you tell him you're going to come and then you cancel?! Do you know he's in the hospital because of you?!" Arianna screamed with tears coming down her eys.

Barney's world then smashed into a million pieces. He didn't know how it was his fault, but Jewlie was in the hospital. "What happened?!"

"I guess since you weren't coming, he became crazy. He went into your house and drank two of each pills in your house." Arianna said.

"Oh my god," Barney said. Tears began to come to him now. This _was _all his fault.

"Are you coming to see him or not?!" Arianna asked harshly.

"Yes. I'm going to see him, even if I'm kicked out of this school."

Barney and Arianna went on a plane to America and waited another day.

In the hospital, Jewlie had just got up, his head still in sleep mode. He froze, hearing a familiar voice in the halls.

Barney opened the door to Jewlie's room and whispered, "Jewlie?"

**That's for this chapter! See you tomorrow!**


	14. Chapter 14

I Love You But I Can't

**Ok guys welcome back to I Love You But I Can't. I made a little cliffy last time and left you there for a whole day and I didn't upload yesterday. What can ya do? Anyways let's start!**

Chapter 14-

Jewlie looked at Barney and wanted to cry. He was in his weakest state and Barney was here to make him look like an idiot.

"Jewlie!" Barney ran up to him and hugged him tight and suddenly all of those feelings of him looking like an idiot were gone because Barney was in his arms. He'd be okay.

"Barney..." Jewlie said quietly.

"I missed you. I'm sorry. I didn't know this would... I'm sorry." Barney said on the verge of tears.

Arianna smiled sadly and went into the hallway to give them some space.

"Barney. It's not your fault. You couldn't have known that..."

"No! It is my fault!" Barney fought the tears and then quickly took Jewlie's hand. "I'm not going back to that school."

Jewlie was shocked. "But... you have to. Your parents."

"I don't care! I'll drop out if I have to. I'm not leaving you again." Barney's tears fell involuntarily and he didn't wipe them. "Besides, it's fairly certain to me that you need to be watched 24/7!" Then he widened his eyes and stared at Jewlie jokingly.

Jewlie laughed. Even in the darkest of days, Barney could make him laugh. "You're crazy, you know that?"

That night, Barney stayed in the hospital with Jewlie. He only left his room once for some food but that was the only time.

The doctor came and gave Jewlie medication, even though Jewlie didn't know what it was for. He drank it without complaint and then he started to feel a little drowsy. His head started to spin and he barely choked out, "Barney,what type of medication was that?"

Barney got up and checked the bottle, with Jewlie's eyes closing more and more each passing second. He smiled a sad smile. "Sleeping medication, bro."

"Sweet dreams." Barney said smiling while Jewlie's eyes closed.

First, Jewlie dreams like he's falling through a dark hole. "BARNEY!" He calls. "BARNEY!" And soon the setting changes and he's in a room with a locked door. Jewlie trys to open the door but to no avail. Then, Barney comes in dressed up like a prince and he broke the door down. Barney doesn't say anything, just smiles.

Then, a monster comes and twists it's tentacles around Barney's feet and he is dragged away. Jewlie screams and reaches for Barney's hand but he never gets the chance as Barney is slowly being put into the monster's mouth, undoubtebly going to be chewed to pieces.

But Jewlie never got to find out. He woke up slowly with a headache as he sees Barney playing video games on his Nintendo D.S.I. Jewlie has a chance to look at his eyes and sees they are red and half closed. "Barney?"

Barney looks up with a look of tiredness on his face and manages a smile. "Jewlie, you got up finally man."

"Did you sleep last night?" Jewlie asks.

"Probaly not. Sometimes I found myself waking up, but only a few minutes had past."

"You need to go to bed." Jewlie said firmly.

"Where then?" Barney asked.

Jewlie had a mischeivous smile on his face and then moved a little and patted the spot on the bed he left for Barney.

Barney's reasonable side of his brain told him no, but his need for sleep overpowered him and he went without complaints next to Jewlie on the bed. In about 2 seconds, Jewlie could hear Barney's snores. He smiled and kissed Barney's forehead and thought _"Sweet dreams,my prince."_

**Soooo... What did ya think? Do you think I should make an Ianthony fanfic? Leave in the reviews because I really respect your opinion. And in the reviews you can also pick a ship name for Barney and Jewlie! Which one: Bewlie or Jarney?! Or you can make one of your own. Thank you for all the support! Love you little vamps!**


	15. Chapter 15

I Love You But I Can't

**Hey guys and gals. I AM FINALLY BACK OMFG! I AM SO SORRY I HAVE BEEN BUSY FOR AGES! But I'm back! So let's get going! Shout out to AnnabelleLee1234!**

About a week later, Jewlie got out of the hospital and Barney decided to stay with Jewlie. Barney's parents were about to come back from vacation to try to talk Barney into going back to the school in Austrailia.

"Barney?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to say to your parents... about the school?" Jewlie asked.

"I- I don't know." Barney didn't even want to think about it. It hurt his brain to think about it.

There was a huge knock on the door downstairs in Jewlie's house. Jewlie went to answer it. "Oh... Um... Hi..."

Barney's dad pushed Jewlie out of the way ,almost knocking him to the floor. Barney's dad grabbed Barney's hand and twisted it. "OW!" Barney screamed.

"We are going home to discuss. NOW." And like that Barney was dragged away.

Jewlie had never seen Barney's parents that mad before, but Barney didn't seem so surprised. DID BARNEY'S PARENTS ABUSE HIM?! Jewlie could feel his face getting hot with anger and he went to his room. He tried to text Barney but he didn't answer, then he went under the blankets.

At Barney's house, Barney's father was slapping him. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Dad!" Barney screamed.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE THE SCHOOL?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY YOUR MOM AND I SPENT TO SEND YOU THERE?! DO YOU KNOW THEY KICKED YOU OUT?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"Dad...I..." Barney trailed off.

"TELL ME YOU LITTLE WORTHLESS..."

"Dad! Jewlie... I LOVE JEWLIE,OK?! I'M GAY!"

Barney's dad was silent for a minute. "You little liar!" He then kicked Barney's face.

"It's true! I love him with all my heart! He's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with! If we were older I would propose to him. He loves me more then you ever did. And you!" He said pointing to his mother. "You say that one day we will leave this house and start a new life without my father! And you let him slap me and abuse me! I _hate _you!"

"Get...out..." Barney's mother said.

"WHAT?!" Barney exclaimed.

"GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN! GO BE GAY AND FUCK YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

Barney ran out of the house crying. Nobody would ever understand. He's still the same him. Just gay. He ran to Jewlie's house because that's the only place he could go. He ran up the stairs into Jewlie's room. He went to Jewlie's bathroom and saw he had the beginning of a black eye where his father kicked him.

Barney then remembered Jewlie and looked and saw him on his bed. Was he really sleeping or was he trying to hide? Barney lifted up the covers a tiny bit and saw Jewlie's peaceful sleeping face. It made him smile. Who else could make him smile when they sleep other than Jewlie?

_Oh god, I feel like a stalker now. _Barney thought. He checked if the door was locked, which it was, and the climbed into bed with Jewlie. He put his head into Jewlie's chest. Jewlie wrapped his arms around him. Was he awake or did he mistake Barney for a pillow? Either way his precense was so warm that Barney fell asleep almost instantly.

A few hours later, Jewlie woke up and felt more warmth then usual. He felt something on his chest, and he looked and saw Barney. _When did he come here? _Jewlie didn't want to wake him so he kept laying on the bed, playing with Barney's hair softly. Then Jewlie noticed that Barney had a black eye!

_Who did this to him?! _Jewlie saw Barney's face and saw that it was slightly pink, like he had been crying. He hugged Barney so tightly that Barney started to stir.

Barney opened his eyes and found Jewlie hugging him very tightly. "Jewlie..." he said in his raspy morning voice. "I can't breathe..."

"Oh..." Jewlie said letting go. "WHO GAVE YOU A BLACK EYE?! AND WHY HAVE YOU BEEN CRYING?!"

"My parents... I told them about... us."

"Us?! And they gave you a black eye?!"

"It's no big deal." Barney said. "Don't worry about it." He said starting to fall asleep again.

"Why are you so tired?" Jewlie asked.

Barney shrugged with closed eyes. He was too tired to say that the events of the day had worn him out. Then reality was slipped from his grasp and he fell asleep.

"Barney?" Jewlie whispered.

Barney of course didn't answer and kept on sleeping.

Jewlie was tempted to do one of two things. The first is to call the police on Barney's parents. The second is to tell his own parents about him and Barney. But he couldn't do any of those things until Barney woke up, so he went downstairs to eat some lunch.

**Hey everyone. I know, pretty one note but I wanted to make a chapter like this for a while. I might write another chapter later today. See ya everyone!**


	16. Chapter 16

I Love You But I Can't

**Hello welcome to Chapter 16 of I Love You But I Can't. The next couple of chapters are going to be... interesting. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!**

Chapter 16-

Barney opened his eyes groggily and saw outside. It seemed late, so he sat up in bed. That's when he realized he wasn't in his bedroom. It was Jewlie's. Then all the events of the day started flooding back into his mind. He put his head into his hands.

Jewlie came into the room and saw Barney. "You're awake?"

"Um... yeah." Barney said groggily.

_Omagerd his morning voice... So sexy._

"You alright?" Jewlie asked worriedly.

Barney nodded.

"Um... well you want to go to karaoke?" Jewlie asked.

Barney looked at him with a look of disgust. "Are you serious?"

"The girls are going to be there. You could see them get booed off the stage."

Barney laughed. "Alright I'll go."

"And after that I was thinking we tell my parents about us?"

Barney was shocked. "Really? You're ready?"

Jewlie nodded.

"Ok! But now lets see the girls fail!" Barney said excitiedly.

At the karaoke place, there were a lot of people watchig something on a screen. It was Annabel and Arianna!

"So they could be in a seperate room as the audience?" Jewlie said to Barney.

"Ha! Probably because they _are _scared they will be booed off the stage!" Barney said smirking.

"Let's watch." Jewlie said and they went to the tv.

They actually sang pretty good! Better then Barney and Jewlie ever expected. After the song was over, Arianna and Annabel walked onto the stage and everybody cheered. You could see Arianna blush and look to the side while Annabel smiled shyly.

"Ok!" The host of the place said. "Now it is time for these two girls to pick the next two people to sing!"

Arianna and Annabel looked around the karaoke place. Annabel whispered something to Arianna and she laughed so hard Barney and Jewlie were afraid she was going to fall off the stage.

Annabel went up to the microphone and said, "We pick... those two!" She said clearly pointing at Barney and Jewlie.

"WHAT?!" Barney and Jewlie squealed at the same time.

The announcer pushed them into the room with the karaoke. Barney and Jewlie looked at each other and laughed. "We're going to make fools of ourselves aren't we?" Jewlie laughed.

"Yep." Barney said, trying to pick one of the sogs from the list. He then smiled and picked one mysteriously.

The "If You Were Gay" music came on and Jewlie shook his head smiling.

After the song, everyone laughed at them and were recording from their phones.

Barney and Jewlie left quickly and started to walk to a restaurant. Arianna and Annabel came out too and saw Barney and Jewlie.

"We should follow them!" Annabel said.

"You have the craziest ideas, Annabel." Arianna scolded Annabel.

Arianna and Annabel decided to follow them. They ended up at an Italian restaurant.

Arianna smiled. "You're not the only one with crazy ideas." She snuck into the restaurant unseen by Barney and Jewlie and talked to their waiter and quickly went back outside.

"What did you do?" Annabel asked suspiciously.

"You'll see."

A couple of minutes of Barney and Jewlie talking, the waiter came with _one _plate of spaghetti.

"We didn't order spaghetti." Jewlie told Barney.

"Oh well," Barney said eating the spaghetti already.

Jewlie was so hungry and started eating from the same plate as Barney. And as you can guess, both Barney and Jewlie picked up the same spaghetti string and ate it Lady and the Tramp style. Barney looked and realized that they had the same spaghetti string. He smiled and decided not to tell Jewlie. Instead he pushed his lips closer to Jewlie and kissed him.

Jewlie's eyes opened wide and then pushed away a tiny bit. "What's wrong?" Barney asked sadly.

Jewlie took the spaghetti string out of his mouth, slowly and sexily and then started kissing Barney again.

If they stopped to look out the window they could see Arianna happy dancing and Annabel laughing and high fiving Arianna.


	17. Chapter 17

I Love You But I Can't

**HELLO EVERYONE! Did I scare you for not updating for a LOOOOONG time again?! I'm sorry this time I will try to go back and do 2 chapters everyday! Not one but two! So let's get started. Shout out to your bf's sister. That's her username I'm not talking about your... ugh let's get started.**

Chapter 17

Annabel was laying in bed, confused. Her brothers were coming today to give her something. If they couldn't just mail it then it must be important. They would be here any minute.

Just then the doorbell rang. Annabel ran downstairs and opened the door quickly. Sure enough it was Michael and Kyle. Michael was carrying a box.

"Hey guys!" Annabel hugged her brothers and kissed them. She wanted to cry because she missed them so much but she held back her tears. "So what is it you wanted to show me?"

Michael and Kyle looked at each other. Michael handed her the box and Annabel fell over because it was so heavy. The box landed on her foot. "AHHHHH!"

Kyle got the box out from her foot quickly. "Michael what the hell?! You know she can't carry that."

"Sorry Bella." Michael said sincerely.

Annabel nodded rubbing her foot. "So are you guys staying here for a few days?"

"No," Michael and Kyle said together.

"We have to go back to the airport tonight." Michael said.

"Oh," Annabel said dissapointed.

After hours of Annabel and her brothers catching up, it was time for them to go.

"See you soon?" she said unsure.

"Of course!" The twins said together and hugged her. Then they left.

Annabel looked at the box. Her eyes full of tears. She hated when her brothers left. She was relieved though that the house was empty. Barney and Jewlie went to "the arcade" but really she thought it was a cover story to go on a date. Arianna was out with her parents to go shopping and she didn't really want to go but she had to.

Annabel sat on the floor and opened the box. She gasped when she saw what was inside. It was a box full of her mothers jewelry and clothes and there was a letter adresses to her.

She opened the letter and read it.

"Dear Annabel,

If you are reading this you will have known that I have passed on. I've left you this stuff so you can always remember me and so my jewelry covered up this letter so nobody else reads it but you. I have one final wish Annabel. And I'd like you to fulfill it."

Annabel gasped at what her mother was asking. _No way! I can't and I won't! But this was her mother's last wish. She _had _to complete it._

"I want you to marry Barney."

**Heck of a chapter huh? Were you expecting it? I bet you weren't. Ok everyone I'm going to probably do another chapter later todaay maybe? Goooooooodbyyyyyeee!**


	18. Chapter 18

I Love You But I Can't

**Hi guys! It's 12:54 am right now but I don't mind because I owe you guys sooo much for sticking with me and the fanfic while I was gone! And I didn't want to leave you hanging too much. Here we go!**

Chapter 18-

"I'm ready." Jewlie said.

Barney nodded and they went down the stairs together. "Mom?" Jewlie said.

"Yeah sweetie?" Jewlie's mother replied.

"We have to talk to you and Dad about something."

"Yes my boy?" His dad said.

Jewlie exhaled shakily. Barney wanted so much to hold his hand, but it would seem strage before we tell them. So he just looked in sympathy.

"Barney and I..."

Come on you can do it Jewlie, Barney thought.

**Ok guys! This is not the end I just wanted to scare you!**

"Barney and I are a couple." Jewlie bit his lip and looked to the ground.

Barney looked as his parents faces were full of shock.

Jewlie's mother smiled. "It doesnt matter sweetheart! We still love you even if you like boys instead of girls." She ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek.

His dad nodded. "Of course we'll still love you, son."

Jewlie smiled and sighed in relief. Barney had nothing to say. He was just there for moral support.

"Oh but sweetie... we're not going to be ok with you two sleeping in the same room anymore. It's nothing personal Barney it's just..." She looked embarrased.

"Of course. I completely understand." Barney said and smiled.

"Great. Um... I guess he could sleep in the girls' room?" his mom said.

"We don't have any other rooms. Do you mind?" his dad added.

"No. I'm just glad I have somewhere to stay." Barney really meant that.

"Ok then." Jewlie's mom said clasping her hands. It's late you two should go to bed."

"Ok goodnight!" Jewlie said and ran upstairs with Barney. "Sucks we aren't going to be in the same room anymore."

"Yeah. But I have to be in a room with Annabel and Arianna!"

Jewlie's mother then came upstairs and went into the girls' room and the boys heard whines and shouts of protest. Barney smiled evily. Actually it could be fun to annoy them.

She came out and went downstairs again.

"Night man." Barney said.

"Night." Jewlie said going into his room.

Barney walked into the girls' room and saw Arianna packing her stuff.

Annabel looked at Barney with a disgusted look at first, but then smiled and winked at him.

Now it was Barney's turn to make the disgusted face. "Um... why is she packing?"

"I have to move into Jewlie's room so you could live in this room." Arianna said coldly.

After about 10 minutes, Barney was starting to get a little freaked out. Annabel kept making googly eyes at him and winking at him. God this is awkward. To his despair, Arianna finished packing, and left to Jewlie's room.

"So." Annabel said standing up and going to Barney. "We're finally alone." Annabel pushed Barney to the wall suddenly and made out with him.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

... That wasn't Barney. Annabel and Barney looked at the door and saw an obviously pissed Jewlie.

**Ok THAT'S the end of this chapter. Haha I'm so evil ^_^. Anyway new chapter tomorrow probably or maybe later today since it's technically already tomorrow which would make it today? Whatever. It's 1:16 am by the way. Gooooooodbyyyyeee!**


	19. Chapter 19

I Love You But I Can't

**Hello everyone! This is going up a little late in the day but... here it goes!**

Chapter 19-

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Jewlie screamed.

"Jewlie..." Barney said.

"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" Jewlie screamed before storming out.

Arianna was there too. Stunned. Barney kissed Annabel?! But wait... Annabel was in front of Barney. ANNABEL KISSED BARNEY?!

Barney instantly ran after Jewlie. "Jewlie!"

His door didn't have a lock, lucky for Barney. He opened it and saw Jewlie underneath the covers. Barney lifted them and saw Jewlie's tear streaked face. "Haven't you hurt me enough?!" Jewlie screamed.

"Jewlie! I didn't kiss Annabel." Barney said.

"THEN WHAT THE FUCK..." He sniffed. "WAS THAT?!"

"Annabel kissed me."

"But..."

"I swear to you. I would ever hurt you on purpose. You know I love you. I promise I didn't kiss back. I was just in shock." Barney said, tears rolling down his face.

Everything Barney said, Jewlie believed. He hugged Barney and cried on him.

Barney gently stroked his back.

"Annabel... did you... KISS Barney?!" Arianna exclaimed.

Annabel looked away from Arianna. She couldn't lie to her best friend.

"WHY?!"

Annabel looked for the box inside her closet and took out the letter. She handed it to Arianna.

Arianna read the letter and looked like she was about to cry. "Oh Annabel..." She hugged her.

The next day Barney and Jewlie were out before the girls even woke up.

Barney and Jewlie were at the ice cream shop. They were just talking.

"Hey Jewlie?" Barney said.

"Yeah?" Jewlie replied.

"Who do you think is the _man _of the relationship?" Barney asked laughing.

Jewlie thought about it. "Well..."

"Cuz I think that I'm the man. Since I'm stronger." Barney said.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" Jewlie said pulling up his sleeve and putting his arm on the table in an arm wrestling position.

Barney smiled and did the same. They fought for dominance for about a minute and then Barney slammed Jewlie's hand down on the table. "I WIN!"

"Yeah whatever."

"So that means that you're my bitch!"

Jewlie laughed. "WHAT?! Then why haven't you ever spanked me, master?"

The boys laughed hysterically and stayed talking at the ice cream shop for another two hours.

**This was kind of a boring chapter. :P meh. But I've felt like the fanfic kind of lost some of the humor it had in the beginning so I wanted to bring some of it back. Hope you guys liked it! See you guys later! Goooooodbyyyyeeeee!**


	20. Chapter 20

I Love You But I Can't

**Ok I may be taking a big step here but... I'M TAKING YOU GUYS INTO THE FUTURE! I'm making everyone 18 and if you don't like it PLEASE leave in the reviews I'm just trying this out so tell me what you think! Tell me if you love it, like it, don't like it, hate it I wanna hear what you have to say! And I'll listen! So please tell me what you think!**

***BEFORE READING CHAPTER IF YOU HAVEN'T PLEASE READ THE INTRO! YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING UNLESS YOU READ IT!***

Chapter 20- (All Grown Up, lol)

Barney woke up in his and Jewlie's bedroom. He looked and saw Jewlie's peaceful sleeping face. He smiled and remembered the days when they could never sleep in the same bed together. Now they were 18 and had their own apartment.

He kissed Jewlie's forehead. His hair grew in a little and he liked it. He went to the bathroom and got ready for who knows what they's be doing today. He got out with a black button up collared shirt and blue jeans with white sneakers. He then went to the kitchen and made breakfast for him and Jewlie when he decided to wake up.

Barney looked at the time. 8:45 am. Why did he have to get up so early? Jewlie doesn't get up until 12. He sighed and finished making the pancakes and ate them. He then wrapped the other pancakes up and put them in the fridge. He didn't want to spend the day inside so he went to the super market.

A few hours later, Barney came back and he was exhausted. The super market was full today. He went to the couch to watch tv and ended up dozing off a few minutes later.

Jewlie finally got up and saw Barney wasn't in bed. One day he _will _get up earlier then him. He went to the living room and saw Barney passed out on the couch.

Jewlie smiled. He gently laid down next to him. Barney put his arms around Jewlie. _It's like he has an automatic hug mode when someone lays down next to him! _Jewlie thought.

An hour later, Jewlie had gotten ready and eaten breakfast and saw Barney had woken up. "Mornin' sleeping beauty!" Jewlie said laying him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh shut up! You're the one who gets up 12 pm everyday!"

They ended up watching tv again. Pretty exciting lives right? Then a commercial came on with people doing tricks with bikes. "I can so ride a bike better then those bozos." Jewlie said laughing.

Barney stayed silent.

"Barney? You ok babe?" Jewlie said hugging his lover from the side.

"Yeah, it's just..." he sayed the next part quietly. "I never learned how to ride a bike..."

"WHAT?! Never?!" Jewlie grabbed Barney's hand and led him outside.

"What are you doing?!" Barney said.

Jewlie brought out his bike from the bike rack thinga majiger. "Teaching you how to ride a bike!"

"But... I'll look stupid!" Barney exclaimed blushing.

Jewlie went up to him and put his hand on his cheek and smiled. "You could never look stupid to me, my love." And he kissed Barney's lips.

Barney smiled and sat on the bike with Jewlie holding him.

"You're not gonna let go r-right?" Barney asked.

"You sound so scared! And I don't want to lie to you so I'll just tell you I'm going to have to. It's part of the ritual."

Barney sighed. He pedaled and Jewlie held him for most of the way and then let go. Barney then started wobbling and fell. But he pedaled so far that he didn't fall on the grass. He fell on the hard concrete and right at the place on the sidewalk where it was uneven. "Aw shit!" Barney screamed holding his arm.

"Barney! Are you ok?!"

"No you asshole! I think my arm is broken!"

Jewlie drove Barney to the hospital.

The doctor told Jewlie that Barney broke his arm. Jewlie went into the hospital room and smiled at him.

Barney smiled back. "Sorry for calling you an asshole back there."

"No I deserved it." Jewlie said.

"Come here." Barney moved a little bit and patted the spot on the bed.

Jewlie sat and Barney pasionately kissed him. "I love you... but I'm never going to ride a bike again." He said smiling.

"That's what you think." Jewlie said putting his forehead on Barney's forehead. Jewlie texted Arianna that Barney broke his arm and she texted she was on her way.

"Ok Annabel. Are you sure you want to come? You have't seen Barney since... the _incident."_

"I'm not giving up on my mother's wish, Arianna! I'm going to marry Barney!" Annabel screamed.

"You're never going to give up on that are you?" Arianna said sadly.

"I don't want to hear it anymore, Arianna. I'm not giving up until I'm walking down the aisle and I look Barney in the eyes and I say 'I do'"

**Ooooo! What was **_**the incident**_** Arianna was talking about?! And what do you think of them being older? Do you like it? I personally like it but I want to know what YOU think! So leave reviews and I'll see you tomorrow! Goooooooooodbyyyyeeee!**


	21. Chapter 21

I Love You But I Can't

**Hello fellow psychopaths! If you know about Joey Graceffa then you're probably like "HOLY SHIT PRINCESSCROWNVAMPIRE WATCHES JOEY?!" And if you don't know who he is then you're probably like "... She just called us psychopaths wtf?!" Anyway let's go!**

Chapter 21-

_We're going to see Barney, _Annabel thought. _My future husband. Wanted dead or alive... Wait what am I thinking?! Of course I want him alive! And I have the perfect plan to make him fall in love with me._

Arianna was reluctantly driving to the hospital to see Barney. She wanted to turn around right now. She knew that Annabel wanted to pay back to her mother but this was too much!

When they got to the hospital, Arianna smiled at Barney and he smiled back. They had started to get along a little bit over the years. They hugged, Arianna careful not to hurt his broken arm.

Then Annabel stepped up awkwardly. Barney just looked away. _Why would she be here? Ugh, she's such a psychopath! (_And not the Joey Graceffa kind)

"Hi Barney." Annabel said.

Barney waved.

_Well this is awkward, _Jewlie thought.

After about a half an hour, the doctor said Barney could leave.

"Hey can we come to your place? It's been a while since we all hung out." Arianna said, leaving the _incident _out of it. But everyone knew what she meant.

"Sure." Barney said. _Maybe Annabel changed?_

At their house they just talked about all the stuff they'd been missing out on.

"Arianna." Annabel whispered. "Do the excuse thing."

Arianna sighed. She didn't want to do this. "Hey Jewlie. Can you come with me to the store?"

"Yeah sure." Jewlie replied. "Barney! I'm going to the store!"

Barney gave him a thumbs up and the twins left.

"Soooo..." Annabel said awkwardly.

"Hey Annabel?" Barney said.

"Yeah?"

"Can we just... forget the... you know... _thing_ ever happened?"

"Of course. I'd love that." Annabel smiled warmly and stood up and went to the kitchen. _After we walk down the aisle of course..._

Annabel went into the refigerator. "You want some soda?" She called.

"Sure."

Annabel got the soda out and poured it into two cups. In the cup that was suppose to be Barney's she sprinkled some _ingridient _that blended into the soda. She went back to the living room and gave him the soda.

Barney drank it all up and then his eyelids started drooping and he yawned. "I'm tired. Do you mind if I... take a nap?"

"No! Not at all!" Annabel said.

Barney instantly fell asleep. Annabel smiled evily. "Barney?" she said poking him for good measure. "Baaaaaaaarrrrneeeeeyyyyy!" Still no answer. She couldn't help but laughing. He wouldn't ever leave her sight until he was her husband.

Annabel dragged him into her car, put him in the backseat and drove.

**Ooooooo! Annabel's a psychopath!? I keep using the word psychopath today... Because I am a psychopath! JOEY GRACEFFA FOREVA!**


End file.
